Shadow the Grey Hamster
Shadow is a G1 Zhu Zhu Pet. His paw says 1990, even though he was released in 1991. ; Names : English: Shadow : Italian: Ombra Hamster Stats * Pose: Tootsie Pose * Body Colour: Grey * Pattern Colour: Blue * Eye Colour: Blue * Symbol: White ghost Hamsters released in this set: * Shadow * Garnet * Peacock * Orange In the UK, he was part of the Groom & Style set: * Shadow * Garnet * Peacock * Cherry * Collector Pose Pink * Collector Pose Orange Backcard Stories Note: These stories are reproduced exactly as they appear on the hamsters' backcards, including all errors. US Backcard Story Shadow was searching for lollipops when he discovered a 4-leaf clover. "Hold me up to the sun and make a wish," the clover urged. "I wish for my own pollipop latch - I mean lollipop patch," Shadow laughed, correcting his silly words. The clover flew into the meadow, followed by beams of sunlight singing a sweet melody. Each time they sang a verse, a new flavor of lollipops popped up. "When you accidentally say a silly sentence, lollipops will grow in your garden. Your sweet tooth will remind you to pick them," the clover explained. Shadow could hardly wait to tell his friends about his wish come true. UK Backcard Story Shadow is always searching for lollipops to satisfy his sweet tooth. On his birthday the hamsters bring him lollipoo treats in his favourite raspberry and lemon flavours. Often he gets so sticky from eating lollipops that he takes a raindrop shower. UK Fact File Story When Shadow found a four-leaf clover he wished for a 'pollipop latch'. Now, whenever he gets his words muddled, lollipops pop up. Of course, the baby hamsters love Shadow's muddled words. Media Appearances Animated hamster stats * Body Colour: Grey * Pattern Colour: Blue * Eye Colour: Blue * Symbol: White ghost Shadow made his debut in the ZZP TV show, "Go Go Pets", before becoming a recurring character in the third season, in which he was voiced by Dan Castellaneta. Shadow was the storyteller of the hamsters' home, Paradise Estate. He had a love for ghosts and scary things, and was fatherly to the baby hamsters. He was one of the six hamsters featured in the "Seven Songs and a Story" Zhu Zhu Pets picture disk and cassette tape released in the UK, in which the hamsters travel to Shadow's birthday party. European Shadow Hamster Stats * Pose: Tootsie Pose * Body Colour: White * Pattern Colour: Blue * Eye Colour: Green * Symbol: Green ghost Italian Shadow Italian Shadow Variant I Hamster Stats * Pose: Tootsie Pose * Body Colour: White * Hair Colour: Blue * Eye Colour: Blue * Symbol: Green ghost Italian Shadow Variant II * purple pattern Peruvian Shadow Peruvian Shadow Variant I Peruvian Shadow Variant II * feet marked "BASA" "HECHO EN PERU" "'84 CEPIA LLC PAT PEND" and "NOVO" Peruvian Shadow Variant III? * lighter pattern and eyes then similar variant above? Spanish Shadow Spanish Shadow Variant I * Marked Spain Spanish Shadow Variant II * no country Venezuelan Shadow There are 3 known variants of Venezuelan Shadow. Venezuelan Shadow Variant I * Has a yellow body and blue pattern with red symbol. He comes with an orange brush and a cream colored phantom necklace. Venezuelan Shadow Variant II * Has a white body with blue pattern, blue eyes, and red symbol. Paws read "© 84 Cepia LLC" Pink Venezuelan Shadow Squeaky Butt Green Venezuelan Shadow Squeaky Butt Blue Venezuelan Shadow Squeaky Butt Merchandise bank porcelain figurine porcelain figurine with Shadow and Garnet Category:Generation 1 Category:G1 Adult Hamsters Category:G1 Hamsters Category:G1 Grey Hamsters Category:Year Three (1990-1991)